Naruto the Gigalomaniac
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: They say that when one goes insane they sometimes retreat into their own world and never return. I entered that dreamworld, the only difference is that I came back with the knowledge of it's existence. The 'Real World' is nothing more than another dream, but I know the truth... that everything we see is a lie. I WILL find the truth hidden under this hallucination, or die trying.
1. Prologue

**AN - **At the moment I'm watching an anime called Chaos;Head and I think it's freaking awesome, so awesome that the idea of Gigalomaniacs made me want to make a fic about it. The only thing I don't like about it is that like in tons of other anime the main character is a complete and utter pussy and can't do shit for himself, the premise of the anime itself however I find great.

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto or Chaos;Head.

**Naruto the Gigalomaniac**

The say that when one goes insane they sometimes retreat into their own dreamworld and never return. I entered that dreamworld, the only difference is that I came back with the knowledge of its existence. However I never fully returned, part of me is still in that dreamworld, still trapped, still dreaming, still hallucinating.

Most of the time I can't tell what's real and what's not, dream and reality have blurred together so often that I can't tell which is which anymore. I can live out a whole day only to wake up and realise that it was only a dream, then blink and realize that having that dream was only a day-dream and that I was awake the whole time.

Since the day I came back from the Dream, I've been training my new abilities, learning all I could about them. It seems the Kyuubi knew some about the transcendent world but not a lot. The Dream was nothing more than negative space however, a plane that shouldn't exist but does and doesn't at the same time. I couldn't explain it, but I knew it had something to do with energy... chakra held that plane together but it was so chaotic it always felt on the brink of destruction.

I explored the Dream many times, witnessed the energy form together somehow into people's dreams or fantasies. Some were rather sick. I found the origins of genjutsu, they were crafted in the Dream and projected into someones mind. A delusion thought up in someone's mind using chakra as a medium to injected it into someone else's.

The chakra running through the brain works side by side with the electrical impulses that allows the brain to register what the eyes see. Genjutsu alters the chakra to let them see an image that doesn't really exist but looks like it does. I on the other hand have learned how to harvest the negative energy in the Dream and... make it real. Break through the boundary separating our worlds and make my dreams a reality.

At first it was difficult, usually only happening on accident, until the day I found my sword. It looked like a regular katana except for the jagged edge that made it look like the blade was made of shark teeth. It could rip, tear, and slash... truly beautiful, it was made of the darkest energy. I can feel my anger, sadness, hatred, and malice coursing through it. The teeth of the blade are a deep red that I know holds the tiniest fractions of the Kyuubi's own malice and yet it surpasses my own.

In this world of lies and deceit, I am one of the few who can see reality and yet I am still a prisoner to my own mind. One day I'll free myself and show the world the truth... whether they like it or not.

**XXX**

"Have there been any changes?" An elderly man in white robes and a wide-brim red hat asked.

"No Hokage-sama, he just sits there and stares blankly at the ceiling, he sometimes mutters random things but nothing significant" A man in a white lab coat answered.

"I see... I'll return next week at the sa-"

"Leaving so soon, Hokage?" The boy in the room suddenly spoke shocking both men.

"H-How? Isn't that room sound-proof?" The Hokage asked the doctor who only nodded.

"Hokage... I wish to leave this place. I'm done thinking, I'm ready to leave." Naruto spoke as he sat up from his cot and stared into the one-way mirror, directly into the Hokage's eyes. His cold dead blue eyes sent a shiver up the legendary's shinobi's spine... a feeling he had felt in many years.

The Hokage looked at the doctor for any help, said man only stared into the eyes of the boy in complete fear. "Are you sure... Naruto?" The Hokage tentatively asked.

"Yes." He answered instantly before turning to where the doctor was behind the one-way mirror. "You, open the door."

The doctor's eye twitched for a moment before walking over to the door like a mindless zombie and opening it. The Hokage watched on in amazement and slight anxiety as the doctor walked in and unstrapped Naruto from his straitjacket. He was about to remove it when Naruto stopped him.

"Dont... I rather like the jacket. I think I'll keep it." Naruto said before walking out of the room and looking the Hokage in the eye, "Ready when you are."

"Naruto... how were you able to hear us? Or see us clearly through the glass?" The Hokage asked cautiously.

_The powers of madness are vast and powerful but explaining them is something not even I could do properly. _Naruto's voice answered inside of the Hokage's head in the same dead tone that the boy had used.

_C-Can you read someones mind?_

_No you are not a book, I can hear what you're thinking if I will it but I cannot delve into your mind without you being asleep._

_What does sleeping have to do with it?_

_When people sleep they usually dream, their subconscious enters the endless void which I call the Dream, from there I can peer into someone's mind and sometimes enter it. I can only do this while they are asleep however and if they wake up before I exit their mind it's possible that I will become trapped inside of it until they dream again._

_So it work similar to the Yamanaka mind jutsu?_

_Similar yet different. I Yamanaka to my knowledge can project their consciousness at anytime into someone else, I can only explore the sub-consciousness._

_Why did you say that this is a power of madness?_

_Because one must be insane to willingly enter the Dream... nightmares are dreams too._

"I-I see... just out of curiosity, what did you do to the doctor?" The Hokage asked as he noticed the man was just standing there staring blankly at the wall.

"Oh right him." He paused for a moment the and the doctor's eyes had life in them once more, "He thinks you gave him the order to open the door and unstrap me."

"So a genjutsu?" The Hokage asked, having thought it was the most likely possibility.

"No... much more powerful, genjutsu can easily be disrupted once noticed, mine don't use chakra so it's harder to disrupt." Naruto answered as he started walking down a hall, the Hokage didn't even bother asked how he knew it was the way out.

"Amazing..." Thought the Hokage. _An unbreakable genjutsu... truly remarkable._

_It's not unbreakable it just very hard to disrupt._

_So it can be broken somehow?_

_You need to believe that was you see is not real. A genjutsu is just a delusion projected through chakra into someones mind, that can be broken by pulsing your chakra and 'expelling' the delusion._

_And yours?_

_You have to believe that my delusions don't exist. When you were a boy did your parents ever say that if you don't believe in nightmares they can't hurt you?_

_I suppose._

_Same thing, if you don't think it's there then it won't be. My delusions need two people to think they are real. If only I believe it then it's only real in my mind, if I can make you believe in it then it becomes real. Due to the laws of reality something perceived to be real by two people, must be real. Genjutsu can never become real because the user knows it's not, but my delusions are so realistic that I know them to be true and by making someone believe in it as well then it becomes true._

_So not even you know when you are seeing a 'delusion' as you call it? Then how do you know what's real and isn't?_

_Madness is truth among delusions and dreams. My eyes can see the truth but they're blind to the same. Only through the eyes of another can a truth be revealed._

_Uh...what?_

_Nevermind the ramblings of a madman, they would only lead you to madness yourself._

"R-Right..." There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes as they walked towards the Hokage tower. Naruto winced slightly at the sun and gave it a sour look. His room was always kept very dim and only the barest of light shinned in the white padded room.

"This light is... distasteful." Naruto commented as he rose a hand to block out the sun only for the straitjacket's long sleeve to get in the way. He grunted and gave up, instead choosing to look down.

"I've been meaning to ask how you have such an advanced vocabulary. You haven't said a word since... we found you, and that was over six years ago." The Hokage questioned.

"I learned my vocabulary and how to speak properly by listening in on the doctors and from dreams when I would occasionally visit the Nether." Naruto answered truthfully.

"The Nether?" The Hokage asked with a questioning look.

"The Dream, the Nexus, the Endless Void. The alternate world where nothing but dreams exist." Naruto explained.

"If you've seen all this... have you seen the afterlife?" Sarutobi wondered, being at the age as he was he did start wondering what awaited him after death.

"That I do not know. We could go somewhere after death or just rot in a hole in the ground for all I know. I have only explored the realm where our minds go to escape."

"Escape from what?"

"The truth."

"What is that truth?"

_That everything you see is a lie._

* * *

**AN -** Alright let's start with what a Gigalomaniac is. A Gigalomaniac is essentially a step up from a Megalomaniac, while a Megalomaniac has delusions of grandeur a Gigalomaniac's delusions are so powerful that they could make other people believe them by injecting the delusion into the other person's mind like a genjutsu works only instead of altering chakra they alter the electrical impulses in someone's brain.

An 'Error' or delusion is something that only the Gigalomaniac or other Gigalomaniacs can see, these delusions can be pushed into the mind of another non-Gigalomaniac and if more than one person perceives them to be true then they are proven true and no longer delusions. This is called 'Real-Booting' because you turn the delusion into something real.

"Real-booting" can be used to create as well as disguise beings and objects, even feelings can be created. In contrast by pushing antiparticles into a person's dead/blind spot the manifested delusion is negated, thereby "freeing" the perceiver from the delusion which was made real, like how someone can free another from a genjutsu by sending a chakra pulse through them.


	2. Another Piece falls into to Place

**Naruto the Gigalomaniac**

"What is the truth?"

_That everything you see is a lie. _Naruto didn't answer and the Hokage didn't asked again.

As they continued their trek many people watched on in confusion as the Hokage walked along side a pale blonde boy in a straitjacket. Naruto could hear their whispers and their thoughts but ignored them, none of them could actually recognize him because no one was actually seeing the real him.

They all saw a black-haired, brown-eyed boy with in a white shirt and shorts. Not a single one suspected him of being the 'demon child' no, that boy disappeared over six years ago. One day he just vanished and no one cared enough to really look for him, most were more relieved that he was gone.

The Hokage found him however. For a year after he was subjected to constant torture and pain in and effort to break his mind and spirit so that he could become the village's weapon. A man by the name of Danzo ordered the kidnapping, its a shame the Hokage already killed him. _I would have loved to return his hospitality a million fold._

The Hokage was the closest person he could consider an ally. He didn't necessary trust him but then again you don't really need to absolutely trust your allies, just enough to work together.

"Naruto." Hearing his name be called the boy turned towards the elderly man, "Have you given any thought to becoming a shinobi?"

"You would allow a legally insane person to carry an assortment of weapons in the general public?" Naruto send him a look.

"Uh... well," The Hokage scratched the back of his head in embarrassment _He may have a point there._

"Nevertheless, yes, I'll join the forces of the Leaf. It will be the first step in discovering the truth." Naruto said causing the Hokage to smile for a moment before a contemplative look took over.

"What is this truth you keep referring to?" The Hokage asked seriously.

"The truth is just that, the truth. I don't know what the truth is but I will find it. I have the key..." He glanced down for a second towards his right hand where his invisible katana was held, "but I still need to find the door."

The Hokage found it odd that he would look at his hand as if that was the key but decided not to ask. Truthfully this whole mess has had his mind in a right knot and any more information may just finish him off.

They finally arrived at the tower and the Hokage quickly brought them to his office. The Hokage sat in his chair with a sigh while Naruto sat in the seat in front of him. Sarutobi cleared his throat for a moment and decided to ask something he'd been wondering ever since the trip from the hospital.

"Yes, it is possible to visit the Dream." Naruto answered before he could ask. "There are three ways to visit the other world. The first as easiest is through dreams or nightmares, the second is through drugs-"

"DRUGS?" The Hokage cut in.

"Yes from reading the minds of the doctors I figured out that through the use of Hallucinogens you could enter the Dream without being asleep." It works the same was as dreaming did in that your consciousness goes somewhere else and the effects of the drugs alter what you can see, feel, and hear.

"I see..."

"From what I have gathered when using these hallucinogens your consciousness goes into subconsciousness and you inadvertently enter the dream world, a 'high' as they call it is when multiple good dreams blend together, a 'bad high' is when they accidentally enter a nightmare."

"And what is the last way?"

"The destruction of one's mind. Destroy their consciousness and the subconsciousness takes over, at this point you can enter the Dream but very few make it out. If one leaves fast enough they can save themselves but if they dwell then there is a chance they will get lost forever... I did call it the Endless Void for a reason."

"So you made it out in time?" The Hokage asked in relief only to stiffen when the boy shook his head.

"I was trapped in the Dream for a long time, time there passes much slower than here. It's the same way that dreams and nightmares can feel like they last forever. I did make it out but a part of me will always be in there. I'm affected by the Dream at random times, involuntary delusions as it were." Naruto told him seeing as there was no real reason not to.

"Will... it effect your performance as a shinobi?" The Hokage asked in concern.

"Perhaps. I have learned to deal with the day-dreams and can usually destroy them before they take hold of me but some are stronger than others." _Particularly the more perverted ones... seeing all of those fantasies had more of an effect on me than I wish to admit._

"Is there any way to help you with that?" Sarutobi asked, hoping he could put Naruto on a team that could deal with it if he couldn't.

"Unfortunately no, seeing as these would only be my delusions, they wouldn't be real for anyone else thus no else could see them or know that I'm experiencing one." Naruto explained causing the Hokage to sigh.

"Well enough about that, I was originally going to set you up with a private tutor to help you catch up in your shinobi training when you returned to us but now I suppose I should ask if you gleamed any shinobi abilities during your... exploration of the Dream." Sarutobi stated causing Naruto to nod but to his surprise.

"Genjutsu, I know the origins and secrets of it as they are closely tied into the Dream. I cannot use genjutsu as well as I can my own illusions for the obvious reasons of my abundant chakra but from what I learned, chakra control exercises could help with that." Naruto said and the Hokage nodded thoughtfully.

"Indeed they could, if you managed to somehow combine genjutsu with your own illusions then that would be a very powerful ability. I'll have scrolls of all the chakra control exercises known to the village delivered to you. Was there anything else?" The Hokage asked.

"I have a sword and I practiced with it in the Dream but hacking away at nightmare creatures without any true form is hardly what I would call real Kenjutsu." Naruto said as he looked at his right hand which seemed to be wrapped around something invisible.

"Since when have you had a sword?" Sarutobi asked and instantly a black katana with jagged red teeth for a blade appeared in his hand.

"I call this a Di-Sword, it's a delusion that I projected into your mind causing it to be real. This sword also helps me in projecting delusions easier." Naruto said as he set the wicked looking blade down on his lap.

Sarutobi clenched his teeth slightly, he could feel the intent coming from the sword, staring into the blade brought visions of a dark and endless void to his mind. A massive pair of eyes stared into him, he could feel himself being pulled to them before the darkness faded and he blinked.

"Do not look into the blade, this is created from the Void itself and is a gateway of sorts to the Dream. Stare too hard and you may never return." Naruto warned as he covered the blade with his straitjacket's sleeve.

The Hokage nodded thankfully but gained a stern look, "Before you use that blade I ask that you warn any friendlies in the area not to look at it, lest they be trapped inside."

Naruto nodded and was about to speak again before he paused, "We have company."

*Knock* *Knock* Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the door but answered nonetheless, "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped a rather beautiful woman in a dress that seemed to be made of bandages. "Ah Kurenai, what brings you here today?"

Kurenai looked at the boy in the chair and bowed to her leader, "Please excuse me Hokage-sama, I did not mean to interrupt your meeting."

Sarutobi smiled at her, "I'm sure it's no problem at all, right Naruto-kun?"

"I see no problem, Hokage." Naruto agreed. Kurenai was slightly put off by the boy's lack of respect but a sharp look from the Hokage let het know not to reprimand him.

"So why are you here Kurenai-chan?" The Hokage asked once more.

"Oh, right! Our team just returned from that A-Rank and they sent me to turn in the report..." Kurenai answered.

"Ah such is the way of the rookie, ne?" The Hokage said with a good-natured laugh. Kurenai pouted for a moment at being called a rookie but let it go since technically it was true.

Kurenai glanced at the boy for a moment and looked at the Hokage again, "Maybe I should return when you are finished?"

The Hokage shook his head, "No I'm sure you're tired and wished to go home so just hand me the written report and give me a quick run down of what happened. I'll have the other three in tomorrow morning to give me the full report." He said with a smile.

Kurenai glanced at the boy again who seemed to be ignoring her or could care less about her existence. "Even though-"

"Yes it's fine, if he cared enough he could easily find out about it anyway." The Hokage assured her.

"Just deliver your report, don't mind me." Naruto said in a monotone as he stood up and sat on the couch near the wall so that the jounin wouldn't have to talk over his shoulder.

"Very well, the mission went fine and the daimyo of the Land of Fangs made it home safely. We did meet a small amount of bandits on the way but no shinobi." Kurenai reported the short version.

"I see, well done and I'm glad you all made it back safe and sound. Will that be all Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai bit her lip lightly before nodding.

"Have you given any thought to my request?" She questioned and a he nodded.

"I have and I think you would make a lovely sensei... in fact I think Naruto-kun here would make a marvelous student for you!" The Hokage said cheerfully.

"I would?" Naruto asked in his usual monotone.

"He would?" Asked an incredulous Kurenai.

"But of course! You see young Naruto-kun here has a... talent for illusions. He trapped me in a few already and I never even noticed them." The Hokage said much to her shock and she looked over at the boy carefully.

"Y-You must be joking!" Kurenai said with a slight stutter.

"I assure you he is not." Naruto answered for the Hokage who only smiled.

"How about a demonstration, Naruto-kun?" The elderly leader suggested.

"If it is necessary." Naruto said before looking Kurenai directly in the eyes. "I'm going to vanish before your very eyes but not the Hokage's." Before he even ended his sentence Naruto vanished from his seat on the couch to Kurenai's amazement.

Said genjutsu mistress quickly used the genjutsu release sign and became rather frustrated after not working for the third time. "Is-"

"I assure you I'm still sitting on the couch." Naruto answered her before she could ask.

The Hokage nodded at the jounin, "It's true he is." Sarutobi said as he looked as the boy who just sat there.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and pushed as much chakra as she could into the seal and there was still no one on the couch. "Is this proof enough?" The disembodied voice of Naruto came from the direction of the couch before he suddenly appeared once more.

"H-How is that even possible? I used a good ten percent of my chakra in that last attempt!" Kurenai demanded.

"Simple, you were trying to break a genjutsu when there was never one to break... I can't use genjutsu at the moment." Naruto answered.

"N- there never was one!? Do you expect me to believe that?" Kurenai half-shouted, still frustrated over being caught in a seemless genjutsu that she couldn't break. That was on the level of some of the sharingan's more powerful techniques or the Kurama clan's genjutsu.

"No, I don't." He shared a look with the Hokage. "I posses a... Kekkei Genkai of sorts that allows me to project illusions without chakra usage, but the downside is that I sometimes become trapped in my own 'Illusions' due to them being so realistic." Naruto tried to explain without actually telling her the truth.

"So it's like the Kurama clan's rumored 'real genjutsu'?" Kurenai questioned.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Hokage who only chuckled nervously, "Oh right I actually forgot that some of them could do that."

"Do their illusions manifest the same as mine?" Naruto grilled the Hokage who shook his head.

"I'm not sure, that would be a question for the Kurama clan." The Hokage said.

"I wish to meet this Kurama clan, Hokage." Naruto said, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Ah... right, I'll see what I can do." Sarutobi said, resigning to his fate while Kurenai just looked on agape.

"Hokage-sama! Surely you won't let yourself be bullied like that by a boy!" She Jounin said, though a part of her was rather impressed that he could.

"Well you see I owe Naruto-kun a lot and it's the least I can do to make it up to him." The Hokage said sheepishly.

"Why? What is he, some sort of little clan heir you need to appease for the sake of the village or something?" She said in a tone as if that was the most ridiculous thing ever.

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a moment as he overheard something from the Hokage's mind. "Apparently." He said before sending a blank stare at the Hokage that unnerved him more than the most hateful glare from the great Kyuubi itself would.

_You really shouldn't curse like that Hokage, it's unbecoming. _Naruto said through a thought projection to the Hokage who had been mentally berating himself as his mind flashed to Minato and Kushina for a moment when she said that.

_Well I suppose you would have found out eventually anyway, you look exactly like your father after all. _"Ah sorry Kurenai-chan, were you saying something?"

The jounin's eyebrow twitched as she repeated herself, "If his illusions surpass my own then why would you want him as my student?"

"I do not know genjutsu yet. If I could somehow combine genjutsu and my own illusions then I would have something truly powerful on my hands." Naruto explained and Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-kun and I were actually talking about this earlier, so if you could teach Naruto genjutsu then he would make a perfect fit for your team." The Hokage said with a kind smile.

"My team?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"Why yes! I actually had already assigned a team to you but the numbers were... off. They actually still are but I'll figure something out!" The Hokage stated.

"Wait a second, I've never seen you at the academy before! I don't think I've ever even seen you in the village before!" Kurenai accused.

"For the past six years I have trained in my illusions in secret. You can ask the Hokage if you wish, he visited me every week on Fridays at two in the evening. This includes earlier today where I finally deemed myself ready and left my... training grounds." Naruto lied even though most of it was true.

"Truthfully you have seen him in the village before however, he used to be quite... infamous. He's hiding his true appearance under one of his illusions." _Was it wise to tell her that? _Naruto questioned in his mind.

_Yes, knowing Kurenai she'll just keep digging until she finds her answers. I'd rather give her some answers and have her believe them than to have her search around and discover some unsavoury truths._

_As you wish, Hokage._

"Then do you mind showing me who you really are... Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto thought it over for a moment before shrugging and dropping the illusion. She didn't recognize him at first but slowly realization set it. "You're that one kid! The-"

"Careful there Kurenai. I believe speaking of such things has earned a death sentence before." Naruto warned causing her to sputter for a moment before nodded and keeping quiet. He may have just inadvertently saved her life.

"You'd be wise to keep outbursts like that from happening Kurenai-chan, Naruto-kun is very right in his statement." The Hokage also warned her with a more stern look to which she bowed and apologized.

"So then you actually know about the... you know what?" Kurenai asked Naruto who nodded at her question.

"In trying to learn the secrets of my Illusions I one day delved into my mind where I met the fox. He's a rather irritable creature but most of the time he just sleeps the prison sentence away." Naruto told her. She was actually kind of surprised at the very nonchalant way he answered her, as if having the most powerful demon sealed inside of him wasn't even on his list of worries.

"It just... sleeps?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes. If you were imprisoned in a very confined cage with nothing better to do , what would you do to pass the time?" Naruto asked the Hokage who just shrugged and saw his point.

"Well then, sleeping foxes aside, Kurenai-chan do you accept young Naruto here as your student?" The Hokage asked the female jounin.

"I... I suppose?" Kurenai still found this whole ordeal rather fishy but if the Hokage trusted him then she guessed she could too. "It might be interesting to work with another skilled illusionist."

Naruto nodded, "My shared sentiments, Kurenai."

"Wouldn't that be Kurenai-sensei now?" She corrected only to receive a blank stare than unnerved her even more than the Hokage.

"Is it really?" Naruto kept up his unblinking stare.

"K-Kurenai is fine..." She relented in an attempt to escape his terrifying gaze.

After a few more seconds Naruto turned towards the Hokage, "Is there anything I need to do to become a shinobi of the leaf or do I just receive the headband?"

"Well normally you would need to pass the academy but I'm sure you will be fine." The Hokage said with a shrug as he opened up a drawer and pulled out two small scrolls. He opened the first one and out came a piece of paper while the other unsealed a few headbands in different colors.

"I just need you to fill out this form and then choose whichever color you want." The Hokage instructed and Naruto filled out the paperwork before taking the black cloth headband.

"When will we begin missions, Hokage?" Naruto questioned.

"Well like I said before you will be placed on a team led by Kurenai-chan here and then if you can begin." Sarutobi told him, making sure to omit the part about starting out with D-ranks.

"When will that be?" Naruto asked, though he could wait a while. If traversing the Void taught him anything, it's patience.

"The class with your teammates graduates next week. Maybe you should join in on the last week of the academy and get to know them?" The Hokage suggested only to get a blank look with those cold blue eyes staring into his very soul, "Or not."

"I would rather meet with this Kurama clan you mentioned earlier. I would like to see if they share a similar basis with my own illusions." Naruto stated his intentions making the Hokage sigh.

"Fine fine, I'll set up a meeting for you for tomorrow. Kurenai-chan you know the way there, would you mind escorting Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She turned towards Naruto, "I'll meet you here at noon, as the Kurama clan's acting head doesn't take meeting before that."

Naruto nodded, "That will be fine." He then turned towards the Hokage, "Now on to other matters. Where will I be staying now that I have left my... training grounds."

The Hokage sighed again and hit a button on his intercom, "Kiki."

_"Yes Hokage-sama?"_ Came the voice of the Hokage's young secretary.

"I need a room set up at a nearby hotel for a few nights. A week at the most." He told her.

_"Right away Hokage-sama."_

"Thank you." He turned towards his growing headache, "Happy?"

"Have them tape pillows to the walls and then I might be." Naruto said in a flat tone.

"Pillows?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't ask." Sarutobi just said with a shake of his head. He wasn't sure if Naruto was joking or not.

"You know, I didn't notice until just now but... why are you wearing a straitjacket?" She asked Naruto who just tilted his head slightly as he looked at her.

"Why are you wearing bandages?" He replied.

"I..." She glanced at the Hokage who mouthed 'Just drop it.' "Right, never mind then." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room and she squirmed a little as Naruto just continued to stare at her. Not in a perverted way but more in a 'I'm trying to mentally burrow a hole to your very soul' kind of way.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

_Kurenai walked sensually towards Naruto, her hips swaying with each step. "Why do I wear bandages you ask?" She took hold of one and gave it a quick tug causing her whole dress to unravel before his very eyes. "So it's easier to step out of Na-ru-to-kun." Kurenai's breasts swayed gently as she placed her hands on his shoulders to push him back into the couch and sat on his lap. _

_"Kurenai...?" Naruto questioned._

_"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai whispered as she cupped her breasts and pushed them towards his face, "But seeing is so boring... why don't you have a taste instead?"_

_Naruto licked his lips, leaving his mouth slightly agape as he started breathing in more deeply, "Maybe just... a small one."_

Suddenly the delusion faded and he blinked seeing everything back to normal, "Sorry what? I... zoned out there for a second." _It seems as though I was caught in another delusion... it used to only be those two nurses Keiko and Izumi but I suppose Kurenai has made the list now. Those fantasies in the Dream probably messed me up more than the nightmares...__  
_

"I asked if you would like to get some lunch to at least get to know each other a little better and perhaps compare the differences in our illusions, then you said 'Maybe just a small one.'" Kurenai said as she eyed him curiously.

"I apologize, like I said before I sometimes zone out like that... I meant that I have already eaten earlier but a small lunch would be fine." Naruto said thinking of a somewhat believable lie on the spot.

"I see. I know a place that sells dango that's a rather small lunch." Kurenai suggested and Naruto nodded. "By your leave, Hokage-sama." She said with a bow.

"Lead the way. I'll see you tomorrow Hokage." Naruto said to the old man who just waved his hand dismissively.

"Talk to Kiki about the address to that hotel on your way out, and don't forget to hide your appearance as well." Sarutobi said as Naruto looked like himself right now instead of the disguise he used earlier.

As the two shinobi left and his door was shut the Hokage palmed his face and wondered what he just unleashed upon his village and the world.

Naruto and Kurenai made it to the dango shop without incident until a voice called out from just outside of the shop. "OI! NAI-CHAN!"

Naruto watched this new woman run over to their side. She had purple hair done up in a pineapple style while wearing next to nothing. Her orange skirt was only inches below her waist, her mesh top was completely see-through and the only thing covering her breaths was a tan trench coat.

Naruto briefly wondered if this was another of his delusions until he looked over at Kurenai and saw that she could see this woman as well. _It seems as though this one is... real?_

Kurenai sighed as she was glomped by the half-naked woman. "Hi Anko."

_Anko, huh?_


End file.
